Wooing a Half-Demon
by acrobats they tumble
Summary: "I don't date. I especially don't date people I don't know." 'Well, I'm going to change that.' "Wally West, it's a pleasure to meet you." With that said, Wally bowed down as he raised her hand to his lips, giving a kiss.


**Author's Note: New story, I know I should be working on **_**He Lied**_**, but I really am having a hard time editing and plotting out what is going to happen. Besides there is not enough KFRae stories, so I decided to try to write one. Usually go for Robin/ Raven, but this time it'll be a Kid Flash/ Raven pairing with some Cyborg/ Jinx. Also, I don't write action, but because this is during the brotherhood of evil, there is some which will be real crappy. FYI, like in my other stories, Raven is mixed with her comic character. I know the timeline and some of the quotes are off in the scenes from **_**Lightspeed **_**and **_**Titans Together**_**, but I needed it that way. Not too sure on the title though. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Titans or any charcters mentioned, DC does. **

_Wooing a Half-Demon_

_Chapter One_

"Twenty meters to your left." Is what Jinx heard over her Hive communicator. Looking over, she saw the warehouse down closed. Giving a smirk she began to head over towards it.

"Thanks Seymour, I knew I could count on you." Finally it was going to be all over, the trouble this hero caused her was going to be worth it. Jinx knew if she caught Kid Flash, Madame Rouge would be impressed, and bring her into the Brotherhood of Evil. Well, that's what she thought. A well aim curse eroded the door, breaking it into crumbles of metal rust.

"Jinx, are you, you?" Throwing a hex, breaking a water pipe, soaking the speedster. Kid Flash chuckled."It's you."

"You made me look like a fool." Seeing the fastest boy alive pull himself up and let out a groan. "What's the matter run out of gas?" The hex caster mocked.

"For now. I'll have my strength back in a minute." He tried to stand on his own, only to fall back, resting on some crates.

"I'm not going to give you a minute." Pulling out an electronic device, she was about to use it on the boy, until he asked her a question.

"Why do you want to be like her?" Kid Flash's bafflement was heard as he questioned his companion.

"I''m bad luck, good wasn't an option for me. At least with the Brotherhood of Evil I can be somebody. I'll get respect" He could hear the hurt and longing for companionship in her tired voice.

"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself." He was cut off from saying more when Jinx zapped him with the device.

"And that's only level one." Cranking the dial, causing the poor speedster more pain. After upping the device to higher levels, Jinx noticed a figure near the entryway, where the door would have been. She left the tortured boy, to greet their guest. "Madame Rouge, I caught him! Just like I said I would." Hearing the boy groan Jinx turned to look at him. With her paying attention to Kid Flash, Madame Rouge, smacked Jinx away

"You did nothing. It was I who made him weak." Looking down at the girl with disgust, she sneered the rest of her thoughts at the hex caster. "And you call yourself a villain. Pathetic."

"I wanted someone to look up to. I thought you were cool" Pulling herself up from the ground, Jinx gave the older villain a hard glare, trying not to let her eyes portray her hurt.

"Life is full of disappointments, you are one of them." She eyed the device in the younger villian's hand. "Hand him to me"

"Go catch him yourself." Jinx broke the device setting the speedster free.

"Thanks" Kid Flash called as he ran passed both villains.

"You miserable-" As she went to whack Jinx again, the hex casters' eye glowed pink breaking the ground, sending the older villain flying onto her back.

"I don't care who you are, nobody messes with me." Jinx sneered at Madame Rouge while she began to pull herself up, looking almost impressed by the hex caster.

"Hmm. We'll be in touch." With that Madame Rouge left, while Seymore floated down looking around warily before he asked.

"Is she gone?" Her teammate asked, fearing that she was still around.

"Yeah" Noticing that his leader seem to be in a bad mood, he tried to cause some mischief to make her feel better.

"So, um. The research lab is having a sale on computers, steal one, get one free. You in?"

"Nah, you go ahead." It didn't work.

"Right see ya." He began to walk away, in what she guessed was headed towards the electronics store.

"Goodbye" Jinx whispered mournfully, feeling confused by herself for the once time since Stone's betrayal. Not getting too far from her favorite thinking spot, a tall abandoned building that overlooked the city, Jinx was picked up and felt the rush of wind. When she was placed down, she was met with the yellow and red of Kid Flash's uniform. Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Jinx let her tiredness show. "What do you want now?"

"So what are you going to do now?" Seeing that she wasn't going to answer him, he plowed on with more questions. "Why do you hang around with those losers? That team of yours is only holding you back."

"I know! That's what I kept telling- What do you know?" Jinx answered before she thought, playing right into his game. Though she would never admit, it was nice that someone understood that.

"I know that you're too smart for this." That brought a smirk upon the hex caster's face, before she realized that he was trying to just have her side with him.

"Oh is this the part that you try to convert me? Make me see the errors of my ways. You're wasting your time."

"When you're as fast as me time is something you got plenty of." He made a show of his speed a running to go grab them some food, handing her a croissant.

"It's too late for me anyways." Fed up with the days activities, she plop down hanging her feet off the ledge. When the boy sat down next to her, she didn't even spare him a glance as she stared straight at the city's glittering skyline.

"It's never too late." He decided to bring up something that he read on file, and what he find while he snuck around the tower. "Besides, that's not what it said on the file that Cyborg sent me." Seeing her eyes widen in surprise he smiled. "He seemed to write plenty of good traits that you have. Hey, are you blushing?"'

"I'm not." Jinx all, but yelled at him. "Stone- I mean Cyborg doesn't know me anymore, what we had back at the academy is gone." Hearing the false lies, she shook her head. "You heard Madame Rouge, she said herself that she would be in touch with me. If I help them in Paris after they freeze all the heroes. I can finally be someone."

"Will you be able to live with yourself knowing that the person you care about will be frozen in ice by your _Master_?" The last word was let out as a hiss. "Plus, I still think he likes you."

"I don't car-" He cut her off before she could lie to both of them.

"Yes you do. Sneaking around the tower, in his room, very cold by the way had an interesting picture." Seeing that he held her interest he paused, tilting his head like he was trying to remember every exact detail. "Well it was him, Cyborg without all the metal, besides a strap around his forehead dressed in a suit. He was smiling and dancing with a girl." He saw a flush staining her cheeks more than usual, but did not know if it was for anger or embarrassment. "She was dressed also, in a pink dress that matched her hair perfectly." Hearing her gasped, Kid Flash continued on. "The girl looked like she was enjoying being held in his arms, but I could be wrong."

"Ugh. Why are you doing this?" Jinx didn't understand this boy first he tries to convert her over to the good side, then she captures him only to help him escape Madame Rouge. Now here he is once again trying to convert her over to the good side and using her crush on Cyborg to convince her. The sad part was, it was actually working. "Look, I'll telling you where to go so you can help save the Titans, that's it."

"But what about-" As she cut Kid Flash off, Jinx turned away from him and began to walk down the street.

"No. Whatever we had is gone." Jinx stopped, only to see that he wasn't moving to follow her. "Come on, before I change my mind." With a gust of wind, Jinx was being carried at an extremely fast unknown speed. She didn't know how many minutes past before he stopped.

"Okay, we're in Paris. Now which way is their hideout?" Placing her down to stand, he looked for a food stand. Seeing one, Kid Flash ran off and came back with some food.

"I told you I'm not going to help. I was only going to tell you where."

"Well, you're already here, might as well help." He took another bite before speaking again. "You never know, maybe you can save Cyborg." Good thing he had his speed, which he used to dodge a hex that his companion sent his way. "Okay, okay, I get it no joke." He let out a sigh. "Though I wasn't joking, I really think that you would be a great amount of help in there. So what do you say?"

"Fine. Let's get this over with." After telling him where the location of the stolen heroes and the planning villain were, Kid Flash once again picked her off and they were off. Stopping by one of the doors Jinx began to look nervous. "I don't know if I can do this." Clasping her hands in front, she looked down at her feet. "Once I do this, I'm going to be seen as a traitor. I'll never be accepted as a villain."

"Is he worth it?" Jinx's face jolted up to meet Kid Flashes. "Do you love him?" She nodded her head. "Then there is nothing to worry about. Unless-" Crashes and explosions were heard, and the both looked at each other knowing what it meant, Showtime.

Kid Flash zipped off to go take care of the guards that would be around the Brotherhood's layer. After returning to Jinx, they set off to help the captured Titans, not knowing of the battle indoors. Entering the door, the two were greeted to five familiar faces running towards them.

"Crud, let's get out of here, huh?" Gizmo's path was cut out by Kid Flash.

"Now the time that you're thinking, I shouldn't have hooked up with these Brotherhood guys. I hate said it, but told ya." Cyborg smashed into the stairs next to him with Control Freak trying to slash him with lightsabers. "Sorry I'm late, had to pick up a friend." Jinx stepped up next to him, giving Cyborg a smile in which he returned while Control Freak stood there stunned.

"You're with him? Traitor." Gizmo screeched at her while the other four boys of the Hive looked on shocked and betrayed.

"Probably have some catching up to do" Kid Flash smirked and ran off to go help out the rest of the fighting Titans.

"Nothing personal." Snapping her fingers, a hex knocked out her former team.

"Now that was unexpected." Cyborg knocked out the agreeing Control Freak and turned to face Jinx. "But not unpleasant. So it's safe to say that you're no longer part of the Hive?"

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping that you may have needed some help." Looking down, she saw her shuffling her boots and stopped herself. Steeling herself, Jinx looked up to see Cyborg's hand outstretched towards her. Clasping his metal hand in hers, she smiled.

"Well, I got no problem with it of course." Smiling down, she could tell that he was thrilled that she was coming to his side, the good side. It surprised her that he's acceptance of her could feel that good. Though, she could see lines of nervousness on him.

"But?" Cyborg squeezed her fingers, sending her some support.

"It's a whole team decision." Those words broke her heart. The other Titans would never want to work with her. They would think that she was trying to do the same thing that they had done to the Hive before. Knowing that the girl was now crushed, Cyborg felt bad. "Listen, I will talk to them. I don't think that Robin will be that trusting, and Star always agrees with him." That didn't seem to help her, not his next words would. "I don't know about BB, he's been kinda sketchy about new people sinces Terra, but Kid Flash seems to like ya." Did he seem jealous, or was that just her.

"But what about Raven?" She knew that Stone had a girl who he treated as a sister back at the academy, so after finding out that Stone was Cyborg, it was easy to see that Raven was the little sister figure to him.

"Dark GIrl?" He got a smile on his face that if Jinx didn't know that they were siblings towards each other that she would of hexed Raven so badly. "She would want me to be happy. First, she wouldn't trust ya, but Raven does know what I feel about you. As long as we're happy together, she'll be supportive. Trust me don't get on her bad side, BB does that too often and she hangs him by his nasty boxers and won't let him down for hours." His laughing caused her to smile, just imaging the changeling suck there by his undies crying out for hours. More explosions were heard, and they know that they had to cut their time together short, but knowing that they would have more afterwards. "There's still a battle to be fought."

"Well then, let's go." Heading towards Madame Rouge, they spotted Raven versus a dragon and Kid Flash on his way to help her. "How did he get out?"

"Is that a dragon?" She looked on in amazement.

"Yeah, that's Malchior."Seeing Jinx's confused face he shook his head. "Not my story to tell. Now let's go."

"Well Love, long time no see." Malchior hissed at her.

"Malchior." He could feel the glare burning into him. Wait no, that was a bolt of dark energy.

"Sees that you learn some new tricks." He took to the air and smacked his tail onto the floor near her kids. And made some new friends." Only for her to shield them with a bubble that stopped his tail.

"Okay, you guys get over to that corner and stay put. Bobby protect them, I'll handle this." Raven took to the air only to have Malchior breathe fire at her, which she shielded. "How did you get out of the book?"

"It wasn't too hard all someone had to do was steal it while you were off saving the world." Sensing the scowl on her face he laughed. "Don't be that way, Love. It's not like you can send me back," He could feel her body go rigid. "That's right, the book is gone. I destroyed it." With that being said, the battle was once again fought, neither could get an upper hand. That was until Psimon sent a bolt out towards Raven, which she blocked.

Knowing that she couldn't go on much longer in this two one battle, Raven had to chance a look at the kids to make sure that they were okay. Which was her downfall, Psimon sent energy wave towards her that she blocked causing Malchior to strike out at her with his tail. The hit smashed into her knocking her out, letting her drop to the ground. Lucky for her, Kid Flash caught her and looked down to see if she was alright.

"Whoa." Raven's drop caused her hood to fall back as Kid Flash's eyes took in her beauty. Pale skin, with dark crescent eyelashes resting on her cheeks framed by gorgeous black hair that shines purple in a now mussed up braid. What a sight to be seen. Rushing over to a corner where he saw had some children, only for her to be picked up from what was a giant teddy bear.

"Rae-Rae!" The young girl cried. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she just got knocked out." Checking out her again only for the little blonde to pull the hood up over her head.

"Rae-Rae doesn't like to be seen without her hood." While he walk talking to the little girl, a toddler and little red headed boy made their way to the teddy bear, letting them see Raven.

"What a shame." Seeing the girl tilt her head in confusion, Kid Flash shook his head. "It's nothing, umm what's your name?" She looked untrusting for a moment before answering him.

"I'm Melvin, and Bobby is the one holding Rae-Rae. Timmy's the one with the blankey and the Teether's the baby." As each looked towards them when their name was said before looking after the empath. "Who are you?"

"Kid Flash, the fast hero alive." Putting his arms on his waist in a mock hero pose causing her to giggle. Hearing a groan, both of them turn to see that Raven was sitting up with the two boy clinging onto her. Looking around confused, she turned her amethyst eyes on Kid Flash, whose breath caught as their eyes met. "Hi umm Rae"

"Ven." While the kids giggled around them, Kid Flash looked confused. "Raven, that's my name. You forgot the second half of it."

"Ohh. Oh okay. Hehe, I get it." He stepped closer to her and she let the boys down on the ground. Holding out a hand to help her up, Raven looked up at him and then his hand, then back at him. "We gotta get you check out, you took quite a hit. You fell so fast, I almost didn't catch you." Which was the wrong thing to joke about in front of her kids because it frightened them causing her to glare at him with those gorgeous eyes. "I was just kidding, like a told Melvin I'm the fast hero alive." Turning away from Raven's still imposing glare, he saw that the battle was over. Smiling at her. "Looks like our work here is done."

"What do you mean?" He pointed towards the villains being frozen while some heros were laughing with others. Then Raven remembered, she was fighting Malchior. What had happened to him? "Where'd Malch- I mean the dragon go?"

"Oh well I was too busy making sure that I got you in a safe place and that you were okay, so I really don't know." The words rushed out of his mouth while his cheeks were inflamed with a blush.

"Actually, I took care of him. I sent him to a far away dimension. He shouldn't bother us for a long time, if not forever." A voice next to Kid Flash said, startling the boy. Looking over the new coming, he was faced with another boy his age in what looks like Raven's cloak with a mask that covered down to his nose and he carried a horn. "Nice to you again, Raven."

"Well yes, you too and thank you." Picking Teether up in her arms, she noticed that the other heroes we now joining together to watch the Brain be frozen. "We should start to head over." Grabbing Timmy's outstretched hand, Raven led them all over to the group.

"There you are, Dark GIrl." Kid Flash saw her lip upturn in a smile as she turned towards Cyborg. "You didn't have any problems did you?" He felt annoyance at his metal friend as he watched her shoulders slump and head lower as she looked disappointed in herself..

"I got knocked out." Raven knew that she didn't need to explain who knocked her out and could feel the wave of anger from her big brother while she tried to quickly assure him that she was fine. "Kid Flash caught me, while Herold took care of him." Seeing the pink haired hex caster next to him, Raven raised an eyebrow and a small smirk. "How did things go with you?" While the kids giggled at Cyborgs reddening cheek, Kid Flash laughed.

"Well, umm-" Beast Boy's annoying voice cut him off.

"Dudes, check it out. Brain Freeze." A chorus of loud groans were heard, while Raven's power lashed out at the boy suspending him in the air, by his boxers causing the heros to laugh. "Raeee" The boy cried. "Let me dooown. This hurtss." Ignoring him, she turned to her leader as he approached with Starfire right on his trail.

"We're all going to head back to Jump city and settle some things." Looking at Cyborg, Robin noticed that Jinx was beside him. He pulled out a birdarang and threw it only for it to be encased by Raven's aura. "What are you doing, Raven?"

"If she was a threat, wouldn't she be frozen like the rest?" Seeing that Robin was still stubborn and trying to conceal that he was once again about to attack, Raven let out a sigh before encasing his body in her magic. "Listen, the battle is over, yes?" She got a curt nod back. "Then we will handle this back at the tower, like you said we'll settle things there" She dropped him hardly on the ground as she did with Beast Boy before heading towards the door. "See you all home." With that she was off, taking her kids with her.

Standing up, Robin tried to intimidate Cyborg for some answers as Beast Boy made his way through the crowd towards him. Starfire was looking on, hoping that they would not start to fight.

"Rae's right. Let's head out home and then discuss this." Before the Titan's leader could say anything Cyborg was walking away with Jinx close by. Turning to look at the speedster, he let out a sigh and gave a smile.

"Thanks for watching Jump City for us." Kid Flash knew what his old friend was trying to lead him to talk about. Why was he beating around the bush, he was usually so blunt. "There was no trouble there, right?"

"Well, the Hive Five broke into a museum." Hearing the gasp that came from the alien, he notice that the green kid was off talking to some guy with a guitar. "It was nothing I couldn't handle Di-"

"Hey Star, why don't you go check out the others and see who will be meeting us back at the tower?" With her parting words of praising Robin's glorious idea, she was floating off to another pink headed girl and what looked like a caveman. "Listen Kid Flash." He stressed the the hero's codename. "They don't know, well besides Raven and a few before the Titans. So no civialian names." Getting a tight nod from the boy confused him. It almost that Kid Flash seemed jealous. "What are you thinking? Jinx is a criminal, she shouldn't be running around free." The usually happy speedster lost his smile.

"Listen, Robin. I don't understand how the World's Greatest Detective's protegee can't see that she's really not that bad and that she is obviously in love with your friend." Before Robin could say anything, his childhood friend cut him off. "I'll meet you back out the tower and then you all can talk it out. See ya." With a gust of wind trailing him, Kid Flash was off to Titans Tower, ready to help out his new friends keep their love.

Arriving at the tower,Kid Flash saw that only Raven and the kids with her had made it to the tower before him. Walking into the kitchen he noticed that the kids and Bobby were waiting for some snacks while Raven looked through the cabinets while waiting for the kettle to whistle so she could make some tea. Taking up the space next to her, he gave a charming smile when he finally had her attention.

"See that you beat me back here. You must fly fast." Trying to start a conversation with her only to have Melvin answer him.

"We didn't fly, flying makes Teether sick." Nodding his head, he blushed when his stomach let out a mighty growl causing the three of the table's seaters to laugh at him.

"You mind if I make something to eat?" Raven shook her head at him as he went to the refrigerator.

"You probably won't found anything, this is the first time anyone's really used the kitchen since this whole fiasco started." Looking through the refrigerator, he tried to find food that wasn't molded, moved, or covered in blue fuzz. Seeing that there was going to be nothing for him to eat, he went back to the table and sat down next to Raven. "If I head out to find some food, would you want anything?"

"We should really wait for the others." She turned to look at the children in her care. "Though they are hungry." Seeing her contemplate what to do, he tried to make things easier.

"I can go run and get a couple pizzas, and then the others could order more if they want to. It's no big deal." Kid Flash saw the her head shake back and forth before he asked her. "Something wrong?"

"I just try to make sure the kids really don't eat too much junk." He couldn't help, but think that she was going to be a great mother, if she took care of these kids this well.

"That's fine. I know a place that serves get Italian food. That's good right?" As she nodded her head, she looked towards the little red hairded boy as he whined.

"Ravveeenn. I'm hungry." Kid Flash couldn't help, but laugh causing Raven look at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry. It's just he sounded a lot like me when I was that young. Always crying about being hungry." She chuckled at that bring a charming smile upon the speedster face. Raven's cheeks began to dust pink, her hand went up to fix her hood, only for her hand only touched her hair. Eyes widening she pulled her hood up and over her head, casting her face into the shadow, letting Kid Flash only see her eyes. Being the bold superhero he was, Wally knocked the hood off her head and when she went to bring it back up, he latched onto her wrist. "No reason to hide your pretty face." Liking the blush that covered up to her ears, he gave a genuine smile before she could retort. "So what do you want them to eat?"

"If you wouldn't mind getting a half vegetable and half meat lasagna with a side of garlic bread and a tossed salad, dressing on the side. That would be fine." She answered as the empath noticed that she was dealing with another thick headed superhero. Before Raven could give Kid Flash any money, he was already by the door for exiting the common room.

"No problem. Be back in a flash." And he was off. She would just have to give him the money when he got back, but decided to make some tea as the kettle started to whistle.

With the Fastest Boy Alive gone, leaving Raven with her brood while she decided to set up the table for her kids' dinner. Knowing that the others be would there in a couple hours, Raven decided to get the kids fed before getting them to bed before a majority of the Titans arrived. She already knew that having all them gather was going to be one big headache, and she would at least make sure her kids would get something some rest, even if she had to threaten or hurt some of her fellow Titans.

"Raven?" Melvin gained her attention. "We're really sleepy."

"Don't worry, food will be here soon. Then all of you can go to bed. Does that sound like a good plan?" Getting simultaneously nods from the three children and the large teddy bear, caused her to smile. "I'm going to get the drinks, and then the food should be here, okay?"

With nods and murmurs as their agreements, Raven went into the freezer and grabbed some condensed juice. 'Guess this is better than nothing, though someone's going to have to go out food shopping tonight for tomorrow's breakfast.' Using her powers, Raven squeezed the frozen juice into a pitcher, and added water while mixing. Grabbing the cups and her tea, she made her way to the table and sat down in between Timmy and Teether. Pouring the juice into their cup as the common doors whooshed open, letting a certain speedster in.

"Hey there, sorry it took so long." He look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "I forgot that they kinda gotta make the food first." Letting out a chuckle, he brought the food to the table placing it down so that Raven could begin to serve it. "Don't mind if I eat with you guys, do you?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you for getting the food." Before she could mention about paying him the money, he began to talk again.

"It was no problem." As he looked at the younger heroes, he tilted his head in thought looking cute, though Raven would never admit it. "I think I remember Di- Robin talking about you guys. One of you can imagine things to life, another has a sonic yell like Black Canary, and one can eat through anything and spit it out. Right?"

"Yep, You got it right mister." Melvin replied with a smile as she took a break from eating. "Bobby here is my friend. Timmy Tantrum has a powerful scream. Teether can get anything and spit it out." Diving back into her meal, the boys just continued to eat while Raven kept an eye on them. Raven took some bites from the vegetable lasagna, and was surprised.

"This is delicious." Seeing Kid Flash grin she looked became confused and suspicious. "I never ate Italian food that tasted this good from Jump."

"That because I went to Italy." Seeing the kids looking up to him in wonder, he sat up straight and pointed his thumb to himself. "Fast Boy Alive. It was no big deal to run there to get food." Noticing the disbelieving look on his face, he lost the cockiness in his posture. "Really, all that matter is that you enjoy it." Giving a small nod in thanks, Raven took a sip of her tea before she took another bite of her food. As the kid began to finish up the meal, Raven still had almost half a plate left while the speedster had no problem consuming mass amounts of the abundant food that he bought.

"Ravvenn." Timmy let out another whine.

"What's wrong now, Timmy?" Turning to face the little red headed boy, she tried to not to show her tiredness from the long day.

"We finished, can we go to sleep." He pointed to Teether's empty plate, and Raven took the time to see that Melvin's plate was also empty like both boy's were.

"That seems like a good idea. There's a couple empty rooms next to mine." As she stood up, she took Teether into her arms, and turned to face Kid Flash only to be met the with sight of him holding a sleepy Timmy. Smiling softly, at the older red head as Timmy snuggled into his arms, "Do you want me to take him?"

"No, I got it. It's fine." Raven lead them through the doors, elevator, and down some corridors to end up at her room. Opening up the door next to her room, they were met with two beds, Kid Flash went to lower Timmy down into one while Raven tried to do the same.

"No." The little blonde whined. "No. NO. NOO." Each time trying to set him down, she was met with his protest. Seeing that the littlest Mauler was giving her a hard time, Melvin came to her side.

"I can sleep in here with Timmy and Teether can sleep here until you come to bed." Giving the girl a grateful smile, she tucked both blondes into the bed. "Night."

"Goodnight." Checking on Timmy, she saw that Kid Flash already took care of him. Leaving the room and closing the door, she saw that the speedster was waiting for her. "What? Coudln't remember the way back?" She teased him, only to sense his embarrassment causing her to chuckle. "Well then, I'm going to go finish the rest of my food." Walking away, Raven noticed that the speedster wasn't with her. "You're coming right?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking that if I stay the night like I was going to, I could stay here. Near the kids, you know to help you out with them. Not that you need it, but you know." He stopped his ramble with his cheeks fully flushed. Taking pity on the poor guy, Raven walked back towards him.

"Do you have your things here already?" She asked as she neared him, keeping some distance between them.

"Yep, my bags are in the main hall." With okay, Raven disappeared in her black arura and reappeared minutes later with his bags. "Whoa. That's how you got here so fast." Seeing her nod her head looking somewhat self conscious confused him. "That is so-"

"Creepy?" She cut in softly.

"No way. That was so cool." Raven looked up and amethyst met celeste causing her to repress a gasp at the sincerness. While holding eye contact with her, he took his bags from her relishing in the feel of her soft hands. "Thank you." He murmured and turned and walked to the room on the other side of hers. With speed the bags were placed on the bed and he was right back next to Raven in to time. "Back to dinner?" Kid Flash bowed to her causing a upturn of her lips as she began to lead him back towards the common room where their food was waiting.

"You are going to remember how to get back to your room, right?" Raven broke the content silence between the two as they entered the common room.

"I hope. I mean, well, your room is next to mine. You could always just lead me their after the meeting with all the Titans, right?" He gave off a feeling nervousness until Raven nodded her head as she ate.

"I can already tell that Cyborg is back with Jinx, so that means that the rest will be arriving soon." Pausing as she went to go sip her tea, only to realize that it was cold. Taking a cup, she poured some juice for herself and her companion.

"Thanks. How do you know that they are back?" He asked as he opened a container with some ravioli and offered her some only for her to shake her head.

"Empath, I can feel emotions. Over time, I become in tune with people's emotions and auras. This team with the five of us have been together for years so it's on natural for me to be able to sense them." Turning to face the door, she awaited for Cyborg to come in with Jinx and was not disappointed when it happened a couple seconds laters. "Hello there." She gave her big brother a smile, knowing that he had been able to spend alone time with the girl he always mentioned when they worked on the T Car.

"Hey there, Dark Girl." Coming up to her, giving her a hug, and then a nod to the speedster sitting next to her. "Kid Flash, hopefully you haven't been giving my Baby Girl too much trouble, right?" He stepped closer, reminding him of a bear protecting its young.

"Nope, I just ran and got some food for us and the kids." Cyborg looked back to Raven as she nodded her head in agreement. "Feel free to help yourself, though it's a little bit cold."

"This will be the appetizer." Seeing the look of exasperation on his little sister's face caused the man to smile. "I called in an order with the pizza place, so that everyone will be able to eat when they get here. Star, Argent, and Bumblebee are going to pick them all up." Taking the other seat besides Raven, he sat down with Jinx next to him. "The tower is going to be busy for the next couple days."

"This is going to be such a big headache." Raven sighed as the other chuckled. She let out a long tired say and began to rub her temples, as Cyborg went got her some pills. "Talking about headaches, the biggest one is coming." She looked towards Cyborg and he caught the meaning and held Jinx's hand as Raven faced her. "Robin is on his way, and the main cause of my headache is from him with the situation between you too." As Jinx began to try to defend their relationship, Raven began to talk while Cyborg smiled down at the hex caster calming her. "I don't mind whatever you too are, _as long as you don't hurt him_" She hinted at a threat before adding as a second thought, "or do any type of crime."

A wide eye Jinx looked at her fellow sorceress in shock. She was not counting on her to be on their side against her leader. While Cyborg smiled at his baby sister, she was the only one that really knew what happened at the Hive. Sure he gave Robin a full report on the mission, but not anything about his feelings for the hex caster. He could still remember the day he came back, and Raven was the one offering to help work on the T Car, usually he had to ask or beg, if she was reading a good book. After working on the car, she asked why he was so sad, and he spillled. At first, Raven wasn't too happy to know that Jinx stole her big brother's heart, but if she was good to him and made him happy, Raven would support them. That was exactly was she was saying, without saying it outloud, the siblings could just understand each other.

"I don't plan to. It's-" Jinx was cut off as Robin stormed into the room looking for them. As Cyborg held Jinx's hand in support, Raven arched an eyebrow as he tried to look imposing.

"Before everyone gets here, I want to know what's going on." Robin all, but barked at them causing Kid Flash to look taken aback by his childhood friend's harsh attudide while the couple tried to hold their tongue. Raven, on the other hand, gave their leader her full attention, her soul searching gaze latched onto his eye straight through his mask.

"Cyborg and Jinx are together." Before Robin could cut her off she raised her hand to stop him. "She no longer will be committing crimes and I believe that she will be trying her best to be a hero." With her perceivable vision she saw Jinx nodded her head while she spotted Cyborg trying not to smile.

"But she's part of the Hive." The Titans' leader practically yelled.

"I was, but now I'm not." As Robin turned his attention to her, she did her best not to flinch. Before she could defend herself more, the Boy Wonder was quick to jump to conclusions.

"You're probably trying to infiltrate the Titans like Cyborg did to the Hive." That caused couple to flinch, reminding them of the heartbreak they already endured.

"She help me escape Madame Rouge, and lead me to the Brotherhood's hide out so we both could fight." Kid Flash tried to defended his new friend towards his old.

"Yes, Jinx was fighting with us, against the Hive during that fight while where were you?" A fierce look in was in Raven's eyes as she was taking the Boy Wonder down some pegs. "Ah, yes, that's right. You were frozen, in ice." Showing his second in command that he received her message he backed off.

"I can't let you become a Titan though." Robin remarked while Cyborg and Kid Flash were about to argue with Jinx looking down at her hand intertwined with Cyborgs. "We'll have to have a probationary period." With a nod towards Raven, he went to go grab papers needed to begin to write up the report about the Brotherhood battle.

One by one, different Titans began to arrive each bringing their own style for everyone to get use to while Raven had to deal with the influx of rampaid emotions. While Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad where on the other side of the room talking about how things have changed from being sidekicks, Raven was barely making through a conversation between Cyborg and Jinx. Noticing that the meeting was turning into more of a get together, Raven decided that she couldn't take anymore of everyone's feelings. Standing up, she swayed only for Kid Flash to rush to her aid, placing his arms around Raven as he tried to steady her. As the Boy Wonder, Prince of the Seas, and the archer came to check up on her.

"You okay, Rae?" Looking up to Cyborg, he could see the tiredness in her eyes. "Can't take much more of everyone's emotions, huh?" Seeing her give a faint nod, he went to pick her up. "I'll take you to your room, okay Rae?"

"My room is next towards her's." Seeing Cyborg's eyebrow arch, questioning him, the speedster began to explain. "I took a room next towards her so that she would make sure that I didn't get lost." That reply caused his three childhood friends and couple to laugh. "Just make sure that this doesn't get any louder, Raven and I put those kids to sleep." With that he helped the empath away from the person packed room.

"I guess he really has began to grow up, huh?" Speedy questioned with Aqualad and Robin stared at the door surprised at their friend has changed.

Kid Flash noticed that the further away she got from the common room, the better she was feeling. Taking the elevator, Raven pushed herself into a corner and stood up on her own. Taking deep steady breaths, she began to gain her composure as the lift dinged signaling their arrival to their floor. As she began to walk, he held out his arm for her to use only for Raven to wave it away. Feeling a wave of her, she smile and gave a small nod in thanks. Walking to their rooms in a comfortable silence, Raven realized that she never paid him. Arriving to her room, she slipped her hands into a hidden pocket in her cloak and grabbed some money.

"Thank you." Looking at him, she could see read the worry he felt in his posture. Looking him straight into his celeste eyes, she let the gradiatue of his caring show causing him to blush. "Oh, here take this." Handing him the money for her and the kids' dinners which he declined.

"Nah. It's fine." Seeing her confused face, he chuckled. "Well, since I bought you dinner, I consider it a date." It took all he had not to laugh at the outlandish look upon her face. He tried not to feel hurt once she began to hand him the money more forcefully. "No matter what I'm not going to take the money."

"I don't date. I especially don't date people I don't know." 'Well, I'm going to change that.' He reached out a hand, which she thought he was finally going to take the money, only for his to hold the tips of her fingers.

"Wally West, it's a pleasure to meet you." With that said, Wally bowed down as he raised her hand to his lips, giving a kiss. Hearing a gasp, he looked up into her eyes and smiled against her hand. After a few lingering seconds, he gave her hand a soft squeeze before gently let the hand down.

"Kid Flash." After saying his codename, she felt a wave of rejection. "Thank you for dinner."

"Oh well, it was nothing." His shoulders slump and his eyes showed some of his hurt. "You going to bed now?" She nodded her head as she went to gather Teether from Melvin. Coming back, Wally was still there waiting for her. "I just wanted to say good night." She opened her door, and turned to face him.

"Goodnight _Wally_." Giving him a soft very miniscule smile, she closed the door and began to walk over to her bed only to hear a soft _woooo _from the hall causing the empath to shake her head as she set the baby down and began to get ready for bed.

"Wooo" Wally exclaimed as he tried to tame his excitement. Fist pumping in the air as he entered his room, smiling goofy.


End file.
